


Ohrwurm

by Delphi



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Music, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: Jeremy totally has this "being discreet" thing down. Until a song stuck in his head almost gives him away.





	Ohrwurm

"Hm- _hmmm_ -hm-hm- _hm_ —"

Jeremy broke off mid-hum when Heavy whapped him on the arm.

“Ow! What?”

All he got in return was a big Russian 'quit it' look.

"In case you haven’t noticed, it’s a free country over here."

Heavy jerked his chin toward the infirmary like that was supposed to mean something.

"What?" He didn't need to go see Medic for a bruised arm. Wait—unless this was about seeing Medic for the other thing they'd been seeing Medic about lately. "Seriously? Now?"

Sure, he was up for it—but jeeze, what happened to 'be discreet or I break your spine'? Those two were real hard-asses about that, like Jeremy was somehow going to take out an ad and announce he was banging two guys.

Heavy sighed. "'Bei Mir Bistu Shein'. Others know this. _Before your time_.”

Jeremy belatedly realized where he'd heard the song that had been running through his head all day. The infirmary. Jeremy still panting. Heavy half-snoring. Medic pulling his dumb suspenders back on, looking smug and whistling something jazzy.

"Oh." His face went hot. "Right."

He rubbed his arm and looked longingly at the infirmary. Could a guy help if it was catchy?


End file.
